


Halted

by FrecklefaceB



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Jai Courtney-Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting to move on after a break up is never easy. She accepts a date with a handsome doctor hoping that it is her chance but she has no idea that her handsome ex will throw a wrench in her plan to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this angst filled one shot months ago, December to be exact. A few friends encouraged me to share it so here it goes. 
> 
> You can follow me at tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you!

This was not the way you had imagined the evening unfolding. You were finally ready to start dating after several months of crying over ice cream and complaining into beer. Todd was an attractive young doctor that you had met during an office visit as a pharmaceutical sales rep and normally you would not mix work and play but you had only went to the attractive doctor’s office as a favor for your friend and co-worker, Stacey. She had gotten a last minute audition for a role; and she, like several other young women in LA, wanted to make it big. After the office visit, Todd had asked if you were free to go out Saturday and you were beyond excited at the prospect of moving on with your life. You spent the entire day pampering and getting ready for your date. Todd picked you up at 8 pm sharp and the two of you made your way to the restaurant. It was the hottest and newest dining spot in LA and the head chef was a patient of the handsome doctor, which allowed him to get reservations without a hitch. Throughout the evening conversation flowed easily and he had a way of making you feel at ease. You decided that you really should thank Stacey for bailing, and then you saw those unforgettable blue eyes staring at you from across the room. You were instantly unnerved.

‘Oh…no….no….no! This can’t be happening.’ You thought to yourself. Realizing you needed to regroup fast, you excused yourself from the table and made your way to the women’s room. His voice calls out your name as you near the door. Spinning around you come face to face with your ex, Jai Courtney.

“What do you want?” You ask with a hint of bitterness.

He searches your face for a hint of anything other than resentment. “I…I had to see you and talk to you.”

Any attempts at gaining composure are thrown out the window upon hearing those words. “Oh, really? My schedule has been pretty open for months and yet no calls or texts.” 

“Y/N, don’t be that way. I-” he starts but you immediately cut him off.

“I don’t care Jai! I have done nothing but cry and be angry at you for months and now you want to talk to me because you see me with someone else? Grow the fuck up!” you say as you huff past him into the washroom. You instantly regret your outburst as you lean against the sink attempting to compose yourself. Jai could be stubborn to a fault and when he made his mind up about something he would carry it out to the end. Unfortunately, your little outburst would only fuel his desire to talk to you. Checking yourself in the mirror one last time, you decided to head back out to Todd. In a matter of seconds this promising evening went down the drain. All you wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed. You had felt bad for lying to Todd about feeling sick but you just wanted to go home.  
_______________________  
As you trudged towards your bedroom with shoes in hand, you heard a knock at your front door. Your stomach sank knowing it was him. ‘Of course…it couldn’t be that easy’ you thought. You opened the door and caught a range of emotion in Jai’s steel blue eyes.

“I really don’t want to do this right now.” You say walking towards the couch. He suddenly grabs you by the wrist spinning you to face him.

“Well unfortunately for you, I do.” He says as he strokes the palms of your hands. You slowing draw in a deep breath in an attempt to stay strong. Mere months ago, Jai had broken your heart into a million pieces when he refused to publicly acknowledge your relationship. He said it was to protect you but your insecurities wondered if it was so he could appear single and obtainable. Women were constantly throwing themselves at him; he was charming and devastatingly handsome. Ultimately, the wedge became too much and he broke it off. “I made a mistake. Breaking up with you was a mistake and I was too damn proud to say anything. When I saw you tonight I knew I needed to tell you.” He confesses as he looks into your eyes.

Tears threaten to spill as you look away. You were not entirely sure that you could forgive him. “Please say something.” He pleads with desperation in his voice.

“I don’t know what you expect me to say.” You reply, your voice barely above a whisper.

“I know this looks bad. What you said at the restaurant was true, but I meant every word I said. I’ve missed you and it was selfish of me to not take your feelings into consideration regarding us.”

Tears were now freely falling from your face upon hearing those words. You had wanted to hear them for so long. His large hand cusps your cheek as his thumb gently wipes away tears.

“Please, y/n. Please give me a chance to make this right. To make us right.” Jai softly pleads. Unable to withhold intensity of his stare, you quickly drop your head onto his broad chest and his arms wind around you. After a few deep breaths you dare to look back up at his handsome face.

“I need some time.” Was all you were able to squeeze out before his arms fell. He takes a step back in a moment of disbelief. After recomposing himself with a deep breath he replies, “Take as much time as you need, y/n. I’ll be waiting for you.”


End file.
